fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Bros. 2010
Mario Bros. 2010(Working title) is a new video game being developed at Nintendo, by Nintendo EAD Tokyo, the same development team behind Super Mario Galaxy. The game takes place in a Mushroom Kingdom-ish version of Brooklyn, the real life City that Mario and Luigi supposedly lived in during Donkey Kong, and the original Mario Bros. The main gameplay is based on the original Mario Bros. game, but in a larger 3D game field, filled with mazes, and secrets. The game is, as the current title suggests, planned for a release sometime in 2010, for the Wii. Gameplay As said above, the main Gameplay is based on that of the original Mario Bros. arcade game, released in 1983. The game takes place in almost entirely in the sewers, and will involve going through many mazes, finding secrets, and of course, killing a large veriety of enemies. Mostly the enemies are the ones from Mario Bros., but some are also taken from Super Mario Bros., and Super Mario Bros. 3. Also, like in Mario games after Mario Bros., the main game will involve lots of Platform jumping, and will often use enemies as part of platforming challenges. The game will also include a hub area, taking place in a small area of the city that the main game takes place under. The main center of the hub, is the Mario Bros. Plumbing building. Another main building in the hub area, is the WariGO Plumbing building, the headquarters of WariGO Pluming, Mario Bros. Plumbings main competitor, run by Wario, who has his workers destroy plumbing systems, so they can fix them. The Mario Bros. can kill the enemies several ways, and will need to go through mazes, often following where the enemies come out from, to get to larger open areas in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Boss Battles will take place. However, the Player can only get to these bosses after defeating every enemy in the level. All of the main worlds of the game take place on earth, but going between worlds takes place in Mini-worlds, inside the pipes(Most likely in underground in the Mushroom Kingdom). Although, some of the worlds in the game resemble places in the Mushroom Kingdom(Like having enemies from the Mushroom Kingdom, in areas where WariGO couldn't have gone to), none of them are actually in it. Controls *'Stick' - Move. *'A' - Jump. *'B' - Grab. *'Shake'(Nunchuk) - Get out/Put away item. *'Shake'(Wii-Remote) - Use Item. *'C' - Hold down to change the stick to camera control. *'D-pad' - Camera Control. *'Z' - Stance, while holding down, the Player can walk in all directions while facing one way. Story One day, WariGO Plumbing's workers were secretly breaking a plumbing system, but end up breaking open a pipe that leads to the Mushroom Kingdom, and baddies like Koopas start coming out. Having no idea what was going on, the WarGO workers escape, and tell Wario what they had found. After this, Wario says that the area must be haunted, and that they should let the Mario Bros. Plumbing take care of the problem when people find out. Later, the Mario Bros. Plumbing gets a call from someone, saying that there are weird creatures coming out of the Plumbing, so Mario and Luigi go to investigate whats going on. They soon find secret passages to the Mushroom Kingdom, where the enemies are coming from, and decide that their going to fix all the Plumbing, and make sure the enemies stop coming through. While the WariGO Pluming Company continues to break open warps to the Mushroom Kingdom, it will take a lot more effort then Mario and Luigi at first thought... Levels(Under Construction...) World 1 - Spiked Sewers The first area in the game, a simple area, similar to the basic sewers in the original Mario Bros. Apart from being similar to Mario Bros., the area is infested with Spikes, Spiked enemies, and Spike-related traps. The area is accessed directly from inside the Mario Bros. Plumbing Building's basement. However, it can also be accessed through a secret passage in the WariGO Building. *'Boss': Digger Wiggler **A huge Wiggler-like creature. He will go around the stage, going in and out of the ground. The Player needs to hit his head when he first comes out, which will parallelize him for a bit, during this time the Player needs to ground pounds his head. The Player will need to hit him five times to defeat him. After beating him, Mario and Luigi will have the key to a locked door, which leads to the Watery Workshop area. World 2 - Watery Workshop A larger water area, which seems to be inside a huge flooded warehouse. The area is filled with fish-like enemies, and Bloopers. One of the main traps in the level, are drains, that will open when the Player touches them, then close up once the Player has been pulled in, trapping him. However, to get out of the Drains, the Player can use a Hammer item, to smash them open again, and get out. While under water, Mario or Luigi will have a limited time to breath, making mazes in this area rather hard. *'Boss': Emperor Urhcin **A giant Urchin, inside a huge drain. He will constantly be rotating, until Mario or Luigi swim close enough for him to extend his spines to attack. If the spines hit the Player, they will lose two points of health. After his spines are extended, he will have to stop rotating, and sit for a moment to pull them back in, while he's doing this, the Player needs to swim towards him, and hit his body. After this, his body will crack open, and poison will start coming out. If the Player comes in contact with the poison, they will start to lose health. After this, the Player must continue to hit him, every time making the water fill with poison faster, until they've hit him four times. After that, he will be defeated, and the Player will get the key to the next area. World 3 - Ghostly Gallery A large museum, filled with Ghosts and Spirits. A large amount of the Ghosts come through haunted paintings, or out of statues. Several of the paintings have pipes in them, and if the Player jumps at the paintings into the pipes, they will go through. Sometimes there will be creaking sounds when walking, which would usually be dismissed as simply adding to the haunted theme, but when the Player hears a creaking sounds, it means their near a false floor panel. False floor panels are usually traps, but some are trap doors used to get to the next area of the level. Some areas near the end of the level, will need the Player to carry a lantern through a maze, and if the lantern runs out of oil, the Player will need to try to find their way back out of it, without being killed by the Ghosts. *'Boss': ??? **This unnamed boss appears to be a huge owl. He will fly around in the sky, dropping down smaller Owl-like enemies(Also unnamed), which will try to attack the Player as they walk around on the ground. They can be killed by simply punching them, or jumping on them. Eventually, the large Owl will come down from the sky and try to grab the Player, if the Player is caught, they die. If they avoid it, the Owl will fly into one of the surrounding walls, and will be knocked out for a few moments. While he's knocked out, if Mario or Luigi come to close, he will wake up. So the Player needs to throw something(A rock, or one of the smaller Owls) at him to hit him, he will then fly back up into the sky. After hitting him once, he will get faster with his flying, and will be a lot harder to avoid. After hitting him five times, the Player will have beaten him. World 4 - Valve Valley A large valley, filled with Machines and Factories. All the water around the area is polluted, and will cause Mario or Luigi to slowly lose health if they fall in it. The level starts out in a relatively small jungle-like area, but very soon afterwards, the Player will need to descend into the Valley, where most of the level will take place outside. The outside area of the level is almost completely made of rusty pipes and machinery, often with broken parts lying around all over around them. The Player will reach another area of the level, this one indoors, after going into one of the huge Factories. Once inside, they will mostly be going through a large series of underground tunnels, and will not get outside again until they beat the level. Inside the tunnels, there are a large amount of enemies, most of them hiding in corners until Mario or Luigi come along. Most of the enemies are things like Spinies, and Amp s. *'Boss': The Mechanic **The Mechanic is a huge Rocky Wrench, who seems to be the person in charge of all the huge factories(Or at least in charge of keeping them up and running, as all the other mechanics have left). The Player fights him in a large arena, which appears to be in the desert, as its filled with sand. He will tunnel under the ground, and come up only to attack, if he manages to attack the Player, they will be temporarily imobolized, but if the Player gets out of the way, The Mechanic will hit his head on the ceiling, and will be knocked out for a moment. During this time, the Player has to grab him by the tail, pull him out of the hole, and slam him against the wall, in a manner similar to how Mario fought Bowser in Super Mario 64. After defeating The Mechanic, Mario and Luigi still need to go through the tunnels The Mechanic left, and find where he hid the Key to the next world. World 5 - Magma Maze A long level filled with Mazes. In the Mazes, the Player will need to go in all dimensions to escape the maze while avoid the rising Lava level in the mazes, which raises faster as the Player gets to later mazes. The level has very few enemies, but most of them are hiding in small areas, or hard to reach islands in lava. Unlike in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Galaxy, if Mario or Luigi fall into the lava, they are instantly killed, and will re-spawn from where they were in the level. This level also introduces a new sub-species of Thwomps, the Lava Thwomp, who will sit under the level, going up and down as platforms to jump across. If the Player ground pounds them, they will not be able to come up out of the lava again, and unlike most Thwomps, they are red in color(Which most likely has something to do with the lava). World 6 - Slippery Sewers A long frozen maze-type level, which follows an extremely similar path to World 1 - Spiked Sewers. Although, there are many differences from World 1, such as the enemies have all been replaced by Ice-type enemies like Freezies, Ice Bullies, and Spin Drifts. Also, the level has no Spikes, but is instead filled with icey areas, where its very easy to hit an enemy, or fall into a bottomless pit. The last major difference is the fact that the level is empty of any items, and if the Player is carrying any items from previous levels they will not be able to use them, and will simply be given the message "This item is frozen! You can't use it.". Multiplayer Mode The game has a Multiplayer Mode, where Players can either race each other to beat a level, or work together to beat a level. Several items, that are rare, or even nonexistent in the Normal Mode of the game are spread around the courses during the Battle mode, and can be used to slow down your opponent. However, some of them could backfire, slowing down the Player who uses them, which makes using items always be risky. Multiplayer Mode also has more characters then just Mario and Luigi like the main mode. *'Mario' **Mario has average speed, power, and good jumping. His stats make him the easiest character to get used to, but one of the least good to use. Mario is the only character who can fix Pipes, which he can do when holding a tool item(Such as a wrench, hammer, etc.). *'Luigi' **Luigi has good speed and jumping, but has little power. He is the fastest character, but has very bad traction, so he's bad in areas where there is precision jumping, or thin pathways. Luigi can also throw items a lot further then the other characters can, and when he throws items, they seem to home in on the characters. *'Wario' **Wario has high power, but completely fails at speed and jumping. Which makes Wario good small, enclosed areas. Wario also seems to have high resistance to the items in the game, such as the Poison from the Poison Mushrooms having less of an effect on him. Wario also is able to hold Bombs for as long as he wants, something the other Players lack, as they would explode on them. *'Waluigi' **Waluigi has good jumping and good power, but has rather slow. His stats make him very good in places where precise jumping is needed, but bad when it comes to large open areas. Waluigi, being one of WariGOs workers, can break open pipes by attacking them, which makes him one of the most useful characters. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:New Mario 64 Category:Mario All-Stars